Will the Pain Subside?
by Kyuuki
Summary: When InuYasha is a teen delinquent who's always getting into trouble at school and at home, he can't take it anymore. They hate each other but she has the power to show him that life doesn't have to be so bad...but will she?


I obviously don't own InuYasha so I don't know why people even put these here I honestly think it's stupid but oh well...Anywayz...Billy Talent and My Chemical Romance Rocks and anyone who says differently sucks!

A 15 year old InuYasha walked to school the long way. He didn't care if he was late for school. He didn't have to go anyway, but he chose to so he could get away from his miserable home. As he turned the corner the school came into view and his stomach gave a sick jolt. He hated school and everything in it, but he had to admit that he liked it more then being at home, he liked everywhere more then home.

He walked up the steps of Yamakdi High and neandered to third period which he had made it just in time for and resumed his seat between Sango and Miroku, then passed a note to Miroku asking if tonight was good for doing some drugs. The response was yes, of course. Then the teacher made an anouncement that their was a new girl in their class. She walked in with the grace of a supermodel, and stood beside the teacher so she could find out where to sit, which just happened to be right beside InuYasha. She didn't take notice of him and carried on with the lesson, taking the notes that the teacher was writing on the board for her pupils.

After school Miroku and InuYasha walked quickly to the park to do their drugs. It was Firday so they didn't have to worry about smelling like drugs tomorrow at school. They didn't go home that night but paid for it the next day when they got taken home by the police...that's when it clicked in that they were in a lot of crap. "It's been nice knowin' you" Miroku said, nervousness overtaking his voice as he shook InuYasha's hand. InuYasha soluted him as the car stopped at his minihome and he got out of the car and an officer accompanied him to the door.

The officer was ticked off, InuYasha could tell by his grip on his shoulder. It was hard and almost hurt, but not much could hurt him so it didn't bother him in the slightest. Sudden footsteps hurried towards the door and it opened quickly. 'Crap why isn't he at work' InuYasha thought to himself. With a sigh, Sesshomaru asked "what did he do this time?". "Drugs, but the smell is faint so it was probably last night" the officer answered. The officer answered and motioned for InuYasha to get in the house with a deadly glare. The officer left with an almost sick looking Miroku in the back, and Sesshomaru turned to him with the same deadly glare.

"THIS IS THE FOURTH TIME THIS MONTH!" he yelled, shoving InuYasha into the wall, hard. "LAY OFF" InuYasha yelled back, earning another shove, even harder, and landing on the floor and lamp landing on his head and blood trickling down his face from the broken glass. "ME LAY OFF? HOW BOUT YOU? THIS IS THE FOURTH FINE I'VE HAD TO PAY THIS MONTH! MY JOB DOESN'T COVER THAT MUCH!" he yelled. "WELL WHY DON'T YOU GET A BETTER JOB IDIOT?" InuYasha yelled back, even louder then Sesshomaru. "I CAN'T I GAVE UP COLLEGE FOR YOU!" after seeing InuYasha's shocked look he carried on."SINCE MOM AND DAD DIED ALL YOU'VE BEEN IS A BURDEN! I WASTE MY MONEY ON YOU! GETTING CLOTHES FOR YOU, GETTING FOOD FOR YOU! I HATE YOU! I WISH YOU'D DIED WITH YOUR FOUL HUMAN MOTHER!" Sesshomaru screamed, furious.

"Don't you talk that way about my mother" InuYasha said through gritted teeth, fury devouring his thoughts. Sesshomaru saw his brothers look of fury and after punching him once more harder then anything in the stomach and seeing him wince in pain he strode upstairs to do some work, since he didn't go because InuYasha had been missing.

InuYasha went downstairs to his bedroom, fuming. He supposed he would just go to sleep or something, there was nothing else to do. He knew the results wouldn't be good if he asked to go anywhere. Before he could climb into bed the msn screen popped up and a conversation box made a beeping sound, you know what sound i meen. So he walked over to see who was talking to him. He had no clue who the heck it was so he left it alone because he didn't have the patience to find out, but looked at the addy, which was 'Oh yea that new kid. She's pretty hott' he thought, opening the box and coming up with an idea he quickly changed his name to HottieSesshy.

HottieSesshy: hey babe what's happenin?

Kagz: do i know you?

HottieSesshy: ya i saw you when i brought my brother his lunch

Kagz: ok...

HottieSesshy: InuYasha's brother, Sesshomaru

Kagz: ok then, hi Sesshomaru, what's up?

HottieSesshy: Only thinkin of you of course

Kagz: aaawww you're sweet

HottieSesshy: and you're hott

Kagz: sigh It's hard to run into guys like you

HottieSesshy: ya a natural lady charmer like me. You wanna go see a movie with me on Saturday?

Kagz: No, can't, sorry

HottieSesshy: I knew it! You're ashamed of me (cries woefully)

Kagz: aaww! No i'm not!

HottieSesshy: well I, Sesshomaru, am ashamed of you! You worthless human!

Kagz: jerk! i can't believe i was starting to fall for you!

HottieSesshy: and i cant believe i was allowing myself to love an angel like you, i'm sorry i blew up at you, will you forgive me?

Kagz: ...yea i guess...

HottieSesshy: Well then there's no time to waste makes out with Kagz

and before Kagome could answer InuYasha felt a blow to the side of his head and was knocked off his chair by the force of a punch directed by Sesshomaru himself. "WHAT THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOIN?" Sesshomaru bellowed, bewildered at what he saw on the computer screen. "You deserved it, ( ) up" InuYasha answered, a little weakly because he was shaken by the punch and knew there was going to be a bruise remaining on his cheek for the night, but know doubt because it was a hanyou it would be gone by morning, probably earlier. "THAT'S IT! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! GET OUTA HERE! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU! GET OUT!" he yelled, picking him up, not as gently as he could have, and throwing him out the door like a puppy that had peed all over the new $1000 rug.

InuYasha sat on the snowy street corner and thought about it. Maybe he shouldn't have done that to Sesshomaru, though he hadn't expected to get caught. He was just looking for pay back, Sesshomaru had had no right to say what he did about his mother. His mother was better then Sesshomaru's anytime. He wished sorely that she was still alive and remembered sadly the night she had died. She had died when he was only nine years old, from a murder. A man had escaped from prison and attacked her on her way home from the store, late at night when her car was in the repair shop. Only three years later, at the age of eleven his father and step mother had died also, in a car accident on the highway. The bridge had collapsed. It was an old abandoned bridge and they were the only people on it at the time. InuYasha had at first blamed the whole thing on them, thinking of how stupid they were to have taken that way anyway but then missed them too much to think anything mean about them.

He walked around town a few times, then decided that it was late enough to sneak back into the house so he did so and went to bed, seeing how it was after 1:00 in the morning and Sesshomaru would freak if he was late for school tomorrow, no matter if he was kicked out of the house or not. So he went to bed, wondering what on the face of this earth would happen tomorrow...but not daring to think about it...because when he did he thought about what he had secretly been planning for a long time. Suicide. He was planning to commit Suicide on December 05th and nobody knew. No matter how many messages in blood he had left inprinted on the bathroom walls, both at home and at school, the messages ticking off the days. _5 days left...4 days till it all ends...3 more days of torture...2 days in this living hell...tomorrow it's all over._

And tomorrow he would he able to have one last message before he did it...one last message...

**This is only the first chapter of many more to come. R&R!**


End file.
